Randani Van Klief
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Back Ground Randani Van Klief was actually born with the name Aoif Bravvos in the house Bravvos in a far away land. Aoif was 4th in line for the throne of Bravvos behind his 3 older brothers Pedwil the 5th, Nortumal, and Adoy. But one day when Aoif was a small child somewhere around the age of six, This divine being appeared to him in a dream, in the form of a over sized spider. This spider would appear to Aoif in a dreams every night getting him to do small things like go cut this certain tree down, to bigger things were he would vandalize and steal from small local villages. By around the age of 8 the being changed to the form of a very big bird and taught Aoif to climb trees, mountains, and run away for days to weeks at a time to hunt and fend for himself. Even with the failed attempts of Aoifs' family to stop him by putting guards on him to watch him day and night, he would always find a way to get away. By the age of 10 the being appeared to him in the form of a sea monster with one eye and told him to come find him. So without hesitation Aoif stole a small fishing boat and took to the sea. Once at sea this being informed him his actual name was Randani Van Klief and he was never to return home again until the being lets him. About 10 years past worshipping and doing things for the being. It took about 7 different forms with the most recent being a female sea monster with tentacles. But all of the visions over the last 5 years of his journey at this point, has been of this being no matter the form casting light from its hands and killing hundreds of undead monsters screaming "Devine o might". So Randani has named this being Devine o Might, and is looking to learn how to harness the power of Devine o might and be able to be as powerful as It. Then finally Devine o might appeared to Randani in a form of a small fox then went back to the form of the sea monster after that. But in that vision of the fox divine o might said Randani's true calling was to find a house with the lord wearing Purple and red , in a shape of a fox, and only there will he see his true calling. Plus the vision told him that he can harness the true power of Devine o might if he prays over the book, Might of Devine Powers, that he can find in his back pocket when he awakes, and said in this book he can harness the powers to heal wounds and to protect and sooner or later be as powerful of the one true good of divine o might. Once Randani awakes he is in a deep sweat, thinking was that dream for real? Was that the true divine o might? Then remembers about the book in the dream and reached for his back pocket. The book was actually there and it was purple and red, and had prayers in it that allow him to heal his scares and make him feel new. With that he went off and found the house of Warspite within days and saw the lord was dressed in Purple and Red and bore the shape of a fox. Ever since that day 5 years ago, he faithfully served The lord of the House Warspite, Baron Zuko, practicing healing and trying to learn to harness the powers of the book of Might of Divine Powers. Since Then Baron Zuko has named Randani a Full brother of House Warspite and Master at Arms. Alignment Chaotic Neutral Category:Character Profile